El mejor papá
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Porque Ivlis ansiaba ser para sus niños el mejor padre que Siralos jamas pudo ser con el.


**Notas: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de su creador/a owo**

 **Advertencias: posibles spoiler de "La maldición del sol". Yaoi.**

 **El mejor papá**

Si había algo de lo que jamás estaría del todo seguro, era el cómo ser un buen padre. Nadie podía culparlo. Tener de referencia a Siralos simplemente lo condenaba a una pésima posición ante ello.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, jamás se imagino en semejante papel. De hecho, sus primeras experiencias fueron fatalmente pésimas.

Recordaba el día en que su hijo mayor, Adauchi nació y con solo eso, podía comenzar a regañarse mentalmente entre las miles de cosas que hizo estúpidamente mal; pero vamos…nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo! Como iba a saber que era posible que tuviese hijos a través de simples llamas?! Si se lo hubiera advertido, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera creído.

Ni siquiera actualmente era capaz de terminar de explicarlo.

Se había sorprendido y asustado mucho. Hasta había creído que había sido una especie de broma o que alguien se había atrevido a ingresar a sus aposentos y abandonara a su crio con él. Pensó en varias posibilidades, pero ninguna fue acertada.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su primogénito estaba vivo. En un desesperado intento por comprobarlo, incluso probó picarlo con algún objeto punzante, solo para estar seguros. Segundos después de haberlo hecho, realmente lo lamento al ser respondido por un escandaloso llanto, propio de todo recién nacido; cosa que lo lleno de frustración y culpabilidad al no saber cómo calmarlo. Los meses que le siguieron fueron una serie de ensayos y errores, que finalmente lo ayudaron a no terminar tan mal parado, o al menos eso intento.

Había decidido en aquel entonces dejar de preguntarse "el cómo" sucedió y termino por aceptar a aquel bebe como suyo. Desde el instante en que lo acepto como tal, incluso se prometió a sí mismo una única cosa primordial: nunca ser como Siralos. Si su hijo, alguna vez dudaba de él, no lo detendría ni lo obligaría a permanecer a su lado bajo sus reglas. Si era necesario, lo dejaría ser, aun lejos de él.

Sentía, que muy en su interior, incluso con el simple hecho de no ser despreciado por sus hijos, sería suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Fue una pena no haber cumplido con tan simple cometido.

Pero tampoco podía culpar a su hijo mayor del todo. El…realmente era un cabeza hueca, no? Siempre cayendo en el mismo error….

Después…fue cuando nació Poemi, y muchas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido. En primer lugar, a diferencia de con Adauchi, había estado más consciente al momento de su "nacimiento" pero seguía sin comprenderlo del todo. Pero…que importaba?! Tenía a una pequeña princesa para cuidar y criar.

De sus errores anteriores había aprendido y quizás, solo por ello había logrado ganarse un poco de mayor aprecio por parte de su hija, a diferencia de su primogénito. Para entonces, Adauchi era aun más consciente de su alrededor y por consiguiente, también lo era de las tonterías que a veces cometía.

Tal vez incluso, había sido por ello en que, apenas su hijo llego a la adolescencia, le fue imposible frenarlo, llegando a una severa discusión, que termino con la partida del joven demonio. Ese, fue sin duda entre sus peores días de toda su vasta existencia.

No era muy bueno al momento de disculparse, pero…era un hecho que de tener actualmente una oportunidad, intentaría hacer las paces con su hijo. Realmente lo deseaba.

Fue a raíz de aquel incidente en el cual, quizás, en un intento desesperado por evitar lo mismo con Poemi que cometió un error aun peor: cumplir hasta el más mínimo capricho de su princesa. No le ponía límites mas allá de lo obviamente necesario, además de educarla como una de sus seguidoras, aun si eso implicaba que en ocasiones, le temiera.

Había sido torpe y egoísta de su parte, pero fue incapaz de evitarlo. Si ella también le abandonaba, no lo soportaría. Y con aquello, termino con una niña si bien, aun con la dulzura infantil que se merecía, entre mezclada con la crueldad, muchas veces solo propia de un adulto.

Era su culpa, y lo sabía, pero no intentaría cambiarlo. Para Poemi, el era su adorado "papi", aunque a veces creía escucharla llamarlo por su nombre, pero no hacía caso. Prefería pensar que era culpa de Emalf o Rieta, a considerarlo consecuencia suya.

Esperaba que el futuro de la pequeña, fuera menos tosco que el de su hermano, a quien por cierto, sabía que frecuentaba. Su hija aun era algo torpe para inventar excusas o guardar secretos, pero por ahora preferiría hacer la vista gorda. No era quien para impedir que ambos hermanos aun se frecuentaran. Si su hijo no deseaba verlo, estaba bien, podía ver a Poemi. Ella no tenía nada que ver en su mala relación.

Incluso, el mismo admitía que de poder, también quería ver a su hermana alguna vez. Más allá de que Igls estuviera del mismo lado que Siralos, no podía odiarla. Algo en el le decía que tampoco ella lo odiaba, lo que animaba mas su deseo. Si la volviera a ver, tendría tanto por contarle. Sobre los otros mundos, sobre los sobrinos que le había dado, sobre….su vida amorosa….quizás…?

Soñar no le costaba nada. Y por ese mismo sueño, pensaba que los lazos entre sus hijos también eran importantes. No interferiría en ellos.

Y fue tiempo después, en que su último hijo llego a su vida, aunque de una forma menos convencional que en casos anteriores. Incluso a veces dudaba en cómo había terminado en tal situación…

Licorice.

Su pequeño. Lo único verdaderamente hermoso y de lo cual, nunca se arrepentiría, producto de su _dudosa_ relación con Satanick. Y claro, también quien se convertiría en su pequeño salvador para con el afable padre.

A él si nunca lo había esperado. A pesar de saber que no sería raro un bebe aun en una relación entre demonios de su mismo sexo, no creyó jamás que el seria parte de ello. Cuando supo que venía en camino, realmente termino llorando.

Por miedo y felicidad.

Miedo. Miedo a terminar arruinándolo todo, como prácticamente cualquier acción en su vida. Miedo a perderlo incluso antes de nacer. Ya fuera por complicaciones medicas o por el mismo padre del pequeño, al cual no supo en su momento como decírselo (aunque luego se daría cuenta que el desgraciado lo supo incluso antes que él! Y estaba que brincaba de la felicidad). Miedo de que algún enemigo pudiese quitárselo, por algún irracional motivo. Con sus anteriores hijos no lo había experimentado tan intensamente como con Licorice. Aquellas pesadillas donde algún ser se los llevaba lejos de su lado para siempre. Quizás el hecho de tenerlo dentro su cuerpo influyo su temor en cierta forma.

Aquellos fueron sin duda los meses en los cuales su paciencia y salud mental finalmente terminaron por ser puestos a prueba (y donde se dio el lujo de maltratar a conciencia a Satanick). Fueron los 9 meses más interesantes de su vida…en más de una forma…

Pero….realmente lo habían hecho muy feliz.

Feliz porque iba a tener un hijo (con Satanick, pero ese detalle a veces era mejor obviarlo). Felicidad de poder, quizás solo un poco, reparar las tonterías que había cometido con sus hijos mayores, no cometiéndolas con su pequeño bebe. Feliz, por literalmente formar parte de una manera tan extraña del crecimiento de una vida dentro suyo, jamás había siquiera pensado que algo así le pasaría. Era una completa locura!

Incluso el estúpido padre se había comportado medianamente aceptable durante aquel tiempo, lo cual agradecía en cierta forma.

A estas alturas, en las cuales como todas las mañanas, en las que siempre observaba al más pequeño jugando con Poemi cerca de su trono, podía incluso permitirse sonreír apenas un poco. Probablemente nunca lo admitiría a voz, ni aunque lo torturaran pero…cada vez que escuchaba la risa de su pequeño, estaba más que seguro de que no se arrepentiría jamás de tenerlos a su lado, y de regresar el tiempo atrás, incluso se atrevería a atravesar nuevamente todo lo necesario para tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo (aunque eso significara tolerar a aquel imbécil, pero eso era cuento aparte).

No era el mejor padre del mundo, siempre fue consciente de que estaba profundamente lejos de serlo; sin embargo, si al menos lograba serlo a los ojos de alguno de sus hijos, podía considerarse al menos el padre más feliz de todos los mundos.

Como en ese instante en el cual el pequeño Licorice se le acercaba ansioso de mostrarle su nuevo dibujo, con aquella sonrisa inocente y cariñosa.

_vaya! Te quedo muy bonito…-sonrió dándole el halago. A simple vista era un dibujo suyo, con varios corazones de fondo, todos hechos al nivel de un dulce infante demonio.

El menor sonrió con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Nada le hacía más feliz que lograr una sonrisa de su amada "madre/padre".

_te gusta mami? Te hare muchos más! Lo prometo! Solo para ti!-exclamo emocionado.

El niño estaba dispuesto a practicar hasta poder lograr el retrato perfecto de su adorada madre. Ella no merecía menos!

_oh! Y para papa acaso no hay nada?-se escucho una voz demasiado familiar para el gusto de los demonios del mundo Flama.

Ivlis solo se limito a rodar los ojos en los que Licorice fruncía el ceño y dedicaba una mirada de desprecio a su "padre". Al parecer, este último llevaba espiándolos desde hacía poco rato desde algún punto de la habitación.

Esto se pondría feo…como siempre.

_para ti no hay nada, basura-sentencio el pequeño con una frialdad atemorizante a pesar de su corto tamaño.

El pelirrojo simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar el espectáculo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber cómo terminaría. Su hijo había heredado (de quien sabe donde!) un mal genio endiablado que solo su padre, era capaz de sacar a flote.

_eh? Y porque no? Acaso no quieres a papa?-siguió insistiendo el adulto mientras palmeaba la cabeza del pequeño, en un burdo intento de ser amable. A pesar de no demostrarlo, realmente ansiaba que su pequeño le quisiera al menos un poco, pero todos sus intentos parecían solo ir de mal en peor.

_NO! Eres basura! Y te odio!-chillo el menor, molesto porque el gesto del demonio. Si había algo que odiaba, sin duda era cuando Satanick palmeaba su cabeza. Además de recalcarle (quizás no adrede) su aun baja estatura, se sentía muy diferente a cuando Ivlis lo hacía; el tacto era distinto. Además, su padre era un ser rastrero y asqueroso en más de una forma, quien sabe en donde puso sus manos antes- solo quiero a mama!-exclamo corriendo hacia los brazos del pelirrojo, quien no dudo en recibir a su hijo, además de dedicarle una mirada de triunfo que crispo al diablo de Pinch Black. Disfrutaba sacarle en cara que Licorice le prefiriera. Era su pequeña y cruel venganza por TODO lo malo que le había pasado por su culpa.

Sin duda, un golpe muy bajo y donde más le dolería a Satanick a pesar de luchar por no demostrarlo.

Quizás Nick podía ser muchas cosas, como más fuerte, mas idiota e infinitamente, mas pervertido; pero jamás podría estar a la misma altura que Ivlis o quien sea en cuanto a su posición de padre.

Probablemente, Ivlis creía que el mencionado quizás ocupara en segundo lugar en cuando al "peor padre de la historia". El primer postulado le pertenecía al dios del sol claro está.

_mama es el mejor papa del mundo!-festejo el pequeño besando su mejilla en lo que la presente Poemi no tardo en imitarlo, casi pisando de por medio al visitante del otro mundo, para luego saltar al regazo del desmechado.

_SI! Papi es el mejor! No como la otra bashuura inservible!-rio la niña, Inflando el ego de su padre y destrozando parte del orgullo del pervertido demonio.

No era el mejor padre del mundo, pero por el simple hecho de que sus pequeños lo reconocieran como tal, era suficiente para ser feliz.

Ya nada más importaría por ahora.

…y en cuanto a Satanick pues….

 **+++++Rato después++++++**

_puedes creerlo?! Primero Glasses y ahora Licorice! Mierda! Que hice para merecer esto? Incluso la perra de Reficul recibe más respeto de su hijo que yo!-se quejaba molesto cierto azabache mientras iba por su quinta cerveza en el bar, siendo observado por un fastidiado Fumus, quien se limitaba a aspirar el humo de su cigarro.

_ser tu, seguramente. Eso siempre harta a las personas de ti….-respondió con simpleza y sin interés alguno.

"Y porque me cuentas tus penas a mi?!"

 **++++++Adauchi+++++++**

_ya veo…con que así están las cosas…-comento en el tono más desinteresado que pudo fingir mientras trataba de buscar la canción indicada para su siguiente turno.

Por otra parte, a su lado un confundido Emalf lo miraba con cierta resignación y duda luego de haberle puesto al día con los chismes, como la existencia de su hermanito nuevo.

A diferencia de cualquier otra persona, aquel demonio con lentes de sol no se dejaba engañar tan fácil por aquella actuación barata.

_tu…deberías regresar a casa viejo…l-la curiosidad se te nota demasiado…-murmuro al notar como su mejor amigo estaba por quemarlo todo a su alrededor, ni hacer ningún comentario o pregunta sobre lo que le había contado, a pesar de tener las manos temblando del coraje al parecer.

_no tengo idea de que me estás hablando! No pienso ir a ver a ese cabeza hueca!-chillo dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a cantar algo de metal. Necesitaba dejar salir su energía o haría alguna tontería.

Emalf suspiro. Padre e hijo eran igual de tercos.

"Nunca aprenden, no?"

Al parecer, el "escape de casa" duraría otro tiempo más. A su parecer, el primogénito de su amo estaba muy cerca de ceder.

El estar derritiendo el micrófono mientras le iba contando las buenas nuevas (especialmente cuando menciono a Satanick) era una prueba de sus sospechas.

 **++++++Extra/Siralos++++++**

Al mismo tiempo, una hermosa ángel de luz permanecía firme mirando hacia la nada, aun al sentir la insistente mirada de su padre/señor.

Era su momento libre, por lo que sabía que aquello no guardaba relación para alguna orden, pero sospechaba sobre algo.

Luego de largo rato de expectación, finalmente el dios hizo acto de presencia formal, fingiendo toser un poco para llamar su atención.

Igls Unth no tardo ni un segundo en voltear su atención hacia él, curiosa de saber en qué podía ayudarle.

_Necesita algo de mí, señor Siralos…?-murmuro en tono suave.

Siralos la analizo ligeramente, casi como si buscara transmitirle lo que deseaba sin hablar, fallando estrepitosamente. Su hija, no era psíquica ni nada similar, por lo que aquello no surtiría efecto alguno.

Luego de otro silencio más que largo, finalmente hablo.

_tu…no tienes algo que deseas decirme…?-tanteo, esperando que su fiel servidora captara la idea. No era primordial o importante, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de escucharlo, a pesar de que hacía tiempo no lo escuchaba-…sobre mi desempeño…

La rubia se quedo pensativa, en un intento de comprender sus palabras. Cierta tensión se acumulo por pocos instantes en su garganta, aun recordando de forma fresca la última vez que vio a su hermano y solo bajo la cabeza con sumisión, disimulando su incomodidad.

_Siralos-sama es perfecto en todo lo que es y hace. No tengo nada que cuestionar o comentar especialmente. Confió plenamente en usted-respondió con fría solemnidad, dejando visiblemente insatisfecho a su padre, quien opto por no insistir más.

Suspiro.

_te agradezco tus palabras-se limito a decir con una "dulce" sonrisa mientras se retiraba dejándola sola. Estaba algo frustrado pero no se sentía capaz de "humillarse" siendo más claro.

Una parte de si pensaba que era su culpa por no ser mas explicativo con su "creación" cuando pudo y terminaba así. Bueno, tampoco esperaba demasiado de los demás, ni siquiera de ella. Después de todo…el único dios allí era él, no?

Por otra parte, ya completamente sola el ángel contuvo un suspiro mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos donde solía correr por aquellos mismos pasillos en compañía de un pequeño diablo de su misma edad, entre risas infantiles y bajo la calidez de sus días de infancia.

Días que realmente extrañaba, cuando incluso aun podía cumplir realmente la "petición" de su "padre".

Sonrió misteriosamente, para luego morderse los labios, conteniendo emociones impropias para su puesto.

De verdad era una fortuna que Siralos no fuera una especie de psíquico o algo peor. De lo contrario, pudiera que el destino de su hermano, apenas seria una caricia conforme a lo que actualmente le esperaría si el hermoso dios se enteraba que seguía engañándolo cada vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

Porque si…ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero se tomaría el lujo de fingir ignorancia y estupidez cada vez que pudiera. No le daría el placer de una respuesta cálida. La calidez que él buscaba hacía tiempo que dejo de existir allí, donde se encontraban.

Cuando Ivlis dejo ese lugar para siempre, toda la calidez fue reemplazada por soles fríos e insípidos a su alrededor. Algo que ella, muy en el fondo, lamentaba.

Le había dolido a ella también, y solo por ello; aunque solo fuera de aquella forma tan insignificante; "lo castigaría".

Cambiaria el "padre" por "señor". Lo seguiría alabándolo de manera burda y profesional, evadiendo cualquier cascara de banana que el arremetiera contra sí. Se dignaría a ignorar sus mensajes en miradas y fingiría demencia tras una sumisa reverencia.

Su señor era incapaz de comprender y siempre lo seria mientras continuaran por el mismo rumbo. Ella no le cuestionaría, a sabiendas que quizás aun así, algún día ella podría ser desechada. Qué más daba, quizás con algo de suerte, cuando dicho momento llegue, lograría ver a su hermano de nuevo. Realmente lo extrañaba mucho.

Por ello, continuaría la farsa ante aquellos soles que siempre le vigilaban el tiempo necesario; para así, cuando llegara el momento, sería capaz de comentárselo al diablo de cachos rojos y tal vez, le sacaba alguna sonrisa.

Con esa determinación, se mordería la lengua cuanto fuera necesario para nunca decirle "Eres el mejor padre del mundo" como en su niñez alguna vez repitió en coro a Siralos. Ella no lo diría, si Ivlis ya no quería decirlo.

Y así continuaría, hasta que finalmente dejara de ser la pieza necesaria para el dios sol, quien hace mucho, demostró en acciones, no ser su padre.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? No quedo tan desastroso o sí? eso espero. La verdad en donde vivo ya es el día del padre y bueno…la inspiración solo llego.**

 **Honestamente…aquí entre nos, puede que Ivlis no sea el mejor padre del mundo, sin embargo considerando los sucesos con Siralos, técnicamente hablando, Adauchi no tiene porque quejarse. A pesar de estar distanciado con su padre, salió prácticamente entero cuando "escapo de casa". Algo es algo, no?**

 **Sobre eso de que Ivlis "maltrataba a conciencia" a Satanick, es parte de una teoría que tengo de que durante su embarazo, aun bajo los efectos de las hormonas (como todo uke embarazado –w-) seguramente en más de una ocasión habría perdido los estribos con Nick (quien no? :v) así que debió de aprovechar mucho poder hacerle la vida a cuadritos, considerando que quizás Satanick no debió haberle hecho nada malo o siquiera respondido a su maltrato, obviamente por el embarazo (y porque vamos! El idiota merece sufrir de vez en cuando xD hay que varia el blanco del bullying en ocasiones owo) uhn….tal vez a futuro considere un fic sobre eso –w-**

 **Díganme, aquí entre nos, quien creen que sea el peor padre realmente? XD la mejor mami/papi según los peques es Ivlis pero quien sabe :v**

 **Las escenas extras no las pude resistir xD supongo que Siralos tendrá todo lo que su ego requiere, aduladores, fieles y lamebotas que jamás cuestionan, pero todo a base del miedo y la ignorancia. Por ello, el afecto no creo que sea lo principal que ciña a su alrededor, especialmente después de lo que habrá sucedido con Ivlis. Esas acciones habrán sido el mayor escarmiento para quien sea de no cuestionarlo, así como también la barrera impenetrable entre el mismo y quienes le rodean. Por eso creo que Igls podría reaccionar así. Puede ser la más fiel a su lado, pero eso no implica afecto real. Además, quiero creer que ella, a pesar de no querer cuestionar abiertamente a su "padre", no significa que disfrute todo lo que el haga. Simplemente parecer resignarse y conformarse porque no conoce algo mejor. Porque no sabe si es posible hacer nada mas con él. Además, segundo el libro, ella y su hermano eran muy cercanos, de algún modo, a pesar de no compartir pensamientos, quiero pensar que a ella también le habrá dolido lo que sucedió. Lo que quise transmitir es que Siralos al momento de desterrar a Ivlis, dejo en claro que ya no le era útil, dejando ver que más que verlo como un hijo, lo veía como una pieza u objeto. Igls aquí se percato de ello y por eso, comenzó a tratarlo solo como su amo, más no su padre. (ojo! Solo es una idea mía xD)  
review?**


End file.
